Mayu Igiyooki
Mayu Igiyooki is a Dreamweaver of 579 years old. She's a Bisexual person, who's also the main Dreamweaver of the Pointer Ayakashi. It's mostly been rumored that she could be a ressurection form/successor of the Late Ace Pointer, which might be possible; considering her main soul color is basically Half Dark Purple and Half Crimson-Black mixed. As of 2016 (27 P. Y.) She has various forms, some exist/are internally and some are externally. Her main form, however, is "Main-Mayu" which is also known as FORM#3 in the database. Anything that is written in here describes about her main form (Main-Mayu), unless the form's name is stated. External Forms are "forms" that have their own bodies and soul, and Internal Forms are the forms that live in Main-Mayu's body, and the form's soul can control the body only if conditions are met. Form-Database "The Ace Pointer" (FORM#1) Main Page: The Ace Pointer "Deity Mayu: Half-Ace Pointer" (FORM#2) Main Page: ''The Ace Pointer'' Appearance She has short black hair (about neck-length). She still has braids, but shorter as well. She wears a hat that looks a lot like a Maid's Hat. She wears a middle-short lengthed white cape which is half-transparent. Her suit's color is completely white (even her sleeves are fixed on that) and her tie color is now in blurple color. In this form, she wears a White Long Skirt with White Leggings/Stockings. Personality Unknown. "Main-Mayu: Mayu Igiyooki" (FORM#3) (MAIN) Appearance She has straight long black hair and white skin with slight hints of pink in them. Her eye color is dark purple. She wears a Black Suit with White Shirt in it. She also has color-changing sleeves on her suit. (Purple, Black or White. Mostly purple though.) She also wears a Black colored middle sized skirt. She's roughly 6'7" tall. She also wears a Crescent Moon Symbol in her lapel asides her Attorney's Badge. Her Soul color, in default, is dark purple. Most of the time, when she internally changes her form, her soul color remains the same, however, some shades of the other form's color covers 10% of the soul itself. Her actual soul color, however, is Half-Crimson Red with shades of Black and Pink covering it (in the left side), while the right side being Half-Purple. Her true soul color can only be seen when she's on FORM#1 or FORM#2 Personality "Ex-Mayu I: O. D. Mayu (Overdriven Mayu)" (FORM#3.3) Appearance Overdriven Mayu wears a red-white maid-type outfit with sleeves that has red color till the elbows, and the rest of the sleeves are completely red. She wears black shoes and carries a large demon blood sword in her back. Her hair is long black, but is more cut-up than how it was before. She also carries her Spirit Sword along with the Demon Blood Sword. It's possible that the Demon Blood Sword is the actual sword owned by the Overdriven Mayu. "Ex-Mayu II: Mayu, Ex Form" (FORM#3.7) External Form, Yangire Mayadere. 0 Year Old Demon Phantom. Demisexual. Appearance Personality "Maid-Mayu: Tsukasa Mayoya S." (FORM#6) Appearance She has straight long black hair. She wears a white maid headband, vermilion colored French-Maid Outfit. She wears white semi-transparent gloves which covers her hands and elbows. She also wears white colored stockings. She wears a black low-heeled shoe. Her eye color is yellow/orange in this form. Her skin color is pale, and she's 6'5" tall. Personality She has a bit of an air-headed personality; as some of the time (happens rarely, however) she's unaware of what's happening around her. She tends to make cute noises when she's in a positive mood. If she's in a negative mood, however... she tends to break really quickly and start crying, if not... kinda quietly. She's probably the only version/form of Mayu that's Highly Sensitive, as even small teases could make her sniffle. The only exception is when she's angry. When she is indeed angry, she goes full Tsundere Mode. NEO Gravitation When turned out that she's been betrayed, cornered or see that someone's on a dangerous situation, she can immediately turn into NEO Maid-Mayu, which is actually her attack mode. In this form, she can take out any "lines", be it sides of a simple headband or something- as Knives. This can only take effect if she absorbed them from clothing, namely from Headbands. She can manipulate time (slow or speed up; but mostly speeding up), run very quickly in this form. She also carries a semi-invisible Katana in this form. Her Physical Appearance won't change that much; the only exception is that she'll wear a crimson trenchcoat, her gloves will be more visible, and some robotic lines will appear on her right cheek. When she exits the NEO form, she'll revert back to her normal Maid Form, and all the "knives" will turn into their original form and return back to where they were too. The only exceptions are real knives. They won't be affected, even if she touched them during her NEO form. "Phantomayu: Mayi Ayasaki" (FORM#7) Appearance Mayi Ayasaki has short fuchsia colored hair. She has a yellow ring on top of her head; rumors stated that there's a hidden half-transparent green crystal on top of the ring as well. Moving on, she also wears a black lolita dress with red ribbon and also wears a necklace which has three small orbs in it, each engraved with symbols. The first one has ㊌, the second one has ㊰ while the third one has ㊛ on it. She also has her left eye completely patched out with a rather special type of bandage. She also wears a red cape, black shoes and white gloves. Her skin color is rather Silver. Personality Mayi Ayasaki is a bit of an Arrogant, Semi-Apathetic, Emotionless girl who tends to act a bit of a jerk some of the times. She's severely disciplined, responsible, loyal and is known to have high morals. She's infamous for lecturing people for their misbehavior some of the times. Other times, she punishes them by enjoying throwing pocky sticks at them. She has a short temper and she mostly shows anger than sadness. When she's mad, her left eye will start glowing and she might give a death glare to anyone she meets or the person who ticked her off. She, however, has a hidden side which she reveals if she's too close to someone personally and emotionally. She mostly works as M's Lab Assistant after the Pointer War, however, her side-job is that she also works as a Cheerleader. Her main reason on picking Cheerleading as a side job is because she wants to learn how to smile. She's also a good tennis player. She really loves to smoke, and most of the time, seen smoking Pocky when she has nothing to do. She also seem to carry an infinite supply of Pocky (despite carrying one packet all the time) with her. The only twist is that she can burn them up if she wanted to. Making them not only an extraordinary food item, but also an explosive (rather minor) secondary stealthy weapon. Gamma Radiation Phantomayu's Body is actually glowed all the time, but most people can't see it because it's not enough yet. Gamma Radiation is an ability that Phantomayu has. It slowly increases time by time when she's inflicted with negative emotions or negative physical behavior incoming from others. As such, when her Gamma is beyond 75%, people can see her glow. When it's around 150%, she'll leave her shell/body and will transform into Gamma Phantomayu, a far more difficult-to-defeat, near-godly version of her. Appearance Phantomayu is levitating in this form, and her entire body is glowing in Green Gamma, while charging up in White Electricity at the same time. She's still the same, but with a few exceptions. The bandage on her left eye is still there, except that it's blown off some bits, exposing some of the wound that happened on Phantomayu's left eye. It's a long black scar and a black hole with some hints of blood below it. Inside the Black Hole, however, is actually a soul. It's hers. Anyway, in her Gamma Form, the eye sometimes glows green or red. Her eyes are completely white; but for some reason despite leaving her "shell", she wasn't completely nude: Her entire body is covered by yet "another shell", which this time is a black shirt with white buttons and torned off long black sleeves; and also wearing Black full pants, which are torned off a bit in the ankle area. She still wears gloves and translucent stockings; but in this form, she doesn't wear mantle; even if she does, it's torn off too. During this form, her hair is middle-lengthed, pink. Her forehead is moderately visible: It shows some runecodes. However, her height remains unchanged. Details She usually turns Gamma if she couldn't control her Gamma Radiation anymore (going beyond 150%, even though the minimal amount of Gamma needed to turn Gamma Phantomayu is generally 110%), or if someone's going through a Genocidal Cruise, or if it's extremely urgent for a battle that can't be won. Gamma Phantomayu's personality is basically the same as the normal Phantomayu's. Gamma Phantomayu has maximum power over Electricity, Radioactive and Fire in this form. During this form, however, it's nearly impossible to win against her; because her Gamma will keep her determined in battle. However, during her Gamma form, every hits received from the opponent can take down some bits (roughly 0.333%) of her Gamma Radiation, while her Gamma slowly being drained out each seconds by 0.055%. If her Gamma somehow hits 20%, she'll be forced to return to her original shell, and thus revert back to normal. Alpha Radiation Not really an ability, but if A. P. Maya (despite being a Phantom-Deity) and Phantomayu in her Normal Form collides against each other, instead of A. P. Maya for phasing through Phantomayu or the two of them stop moving (due to a "chain reaction"), there's often a 50% chance that A. P. Maya might end up possessing Phantomayu for a short period of time where she'll be completely drained out of energy. During her Alpha form, her speech will be garbled; as in, speaking in both Wingdings and English at the same time. Her voice might sometimes "glitch" as well, making it kinda difficult to understand what she means. Only during this form, she'll levitate.